The Perfect One
by devils-angel15
Summary: How do you know he's the ONE for you? How can you tell? Sometimes,when you know something you realize that you really don't.Its weird.But thats love. You never know where you'll find it.KakashixIruka. has almost all genre. not sure about rating maybe M
1. Chapter 1

Starting something new. Don't know how it will turn out. But please read and Review. This is just the Prologue. So its short. Ok, then.

Enjoy....

Everyone has a dream of meeting that special someone who they would spend the rest of their lives with. **The One.**

Umino Iruka, is just like everyone else. Maybe not exactly but he also dreams of the one he would spend the rest of his life with. Only difference, he also is looking for his perfect man.

Perfect. A word that has only one meaning but also thousands interpretations. Everyone defines perfect in their own way. Iruka's perfect man, well in his dreams it is very romantic how they meet. But, how Iruka met his perfect man is well......

Umino Iruka is walking down the street carrying a heap of papers which unfortunately is blocking his front view. Then when you think nothing worse than tripping and falling and your papers flying all over the place could happen, ofcourse the infamous Copy-Nin has to make his appearance, with Team Seven on his tail throwing water baloons at him. But that wasn't the worst. The worst was Kakashi slipping on a piece of paper and falling towards Iruka and kissing him in the village center where practically everyone was.

Thats how Iruka met his perfect man. Unexpected, unaware and completely unpredictable. Thats what love is. You never know when it will find you and through whom. You find love in the place and within the people you least expect to. Some call it concidence. Love. But others call it Destiny. Two people bound by their fates, to become one.

This is their story. A story of two people who were bound by fate, in the beginning of time, to become one.


	2. Chapter 2

oK. This is so totally new for me. I'm gonna write through someones point of view. Like in first person. So it might be complicated. Let me know if it is.

ENJOY!!

* * *

**Iruka's POV

* * *

  
**

I never expected it. It just happened. The first time I heard of him was from Hokage-sama. I couldn't believe that he was actually assigning **him **to Team 7. Well, no that wasn't the first time. I mean, everybody knew him and so did I. After all he was infamous Copy-Nin. But I was just shocked that someone like him would be leading Team 7. I begged Hokage-sama to reconsider but he told that **this man **was the perfect person for leading Team 7. After that I didn't dare to argue with the Hokage.

But the first time that I actually met him was when the Chunin Exams were starting. He looked like the laziest person I had ever seen. With his one covered and one droopy eye and that ridiculous book always in front of his face. I could just tell that he was a lazy bastard even if I couldn't see half on his face. But putting that aside, our first meeting didn't go as smoothly as I hoped. He was all up and ready to send my cute students to the Chunin Exam when they had just gotten out of the Academy, but of course I protested. That's were we actually hit off. I told him that waiting another year wouldn't kill him, but if he sent Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to take the Exam now it might kill them. With ice cold eye he told me that...

"They are no longer your students, sensei. They are my comrades and I know how to take care of them."

I thought I would die from lack of breath. That one eye held so much in it. Truth, pain, desperation and a flicker of hope. I wondered what would have happened if I was looking in both of his eyes. I wondered if I would have dropped dead right then and there. Because his one eye had me off my feet. I wondered if both would lay me in my grave. That was our first encounter. Besides the fact that he kissed me front of almost everyone a couple of days later.

It was a nice day outside but just my luck, I was stuck inside the mission room. having been there for almost through the whole morning I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of putting on the fake smiles and polite greetings. I was just tired. But, fortunately Genma came to my rescue. I could always count on him at times like this. He asked me to fetch him some files from the outside office if I wasn't too busy. Of course, I happily obliged.

Then there I was, carrying a heap of papers, unfortunately blocking my front view. I was being really careful, but I guess I wasn't careful enough because the next thing I know is that I'm falling forward face down straight for the ground and BOOM. There I was on the ground, all the papers scattered around me, spoiling my mood even more. With a sigh I started picking them up. My back was turned so couldn't really see what that ruckus behind me was about. but by the time I turned, my found my self lip-locked with none other than Hatake Kakashi, the infamous Copy-Nin.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should move or not. So, I just stared at Kakashi, who surprisingly was looking very calm for reasons unknown. He was staring back at me with a smug look on his face, like he was enjoying the situation. And just when I was about to push him off me, he grabbed my shoulder and deepened out kiss. I couldn't help myself and let out a moan. I couldn't believe it. But it felt so good. I hadn't felt like this in my life. Kakashi at that time felt real and true. He..he felt like love. Well that's what I thought, but I didn't even know of he felt the same way. But, before anything else could happen, reality hit me when I heard Naruto's over excited voice, Sakura's very loud gasp and Sasuke's usual 'Hn'.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! STOP KISSING MY SENSEI, YOU PERVERT JOUNIN!!!!"

*GASP*

*HN*

I quickly pushed Kakashi off of me, hoping that no one had the chance to see us together. But of course, practically the whole village was surrounding us. I looked at kakashi, who sat 2 feet from me and was looking pretty satisfied. He then looked at me and smirked that stupid smirk of his, turning my face totally the color of a cherry. I couldn't stand that smirk of his. So, I got up, picked up all the papers and saw from the corner of my eyes as Kakashi was picking some up as well and then when I approached him to get the rest of my papers from him he said

"If there is anything else I can do for you, please tell me sensei. But I must say, I really enjoyed our time together."

He said that as he touched his lips and blew me an air kiss. Unable to control my anger and embarrassment anymore, I picked up the top most file on my hand and hit him square on the face with it, calling him a PERVERT JOUNIN. the practically whole village still surrounding us.

Then I turned my back and walked away. I could hear Naruto's and Sasuke's laughter as I walked and Sakura's concerned voice. I let out a little laugh myself, thinking that, that was pretty fun. And maybe, Kakashi wasn't so bad.

These were my first feelings of love for my Perfect One. And to this day, I wonder if that heap of paper in front of me were truly unlucky.

* * *

So, how did you like it. Review and tell me. Don't hesitate to point of faults. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY!** HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

I'm the genius of the Konohagakure no Sato. Well, that's what everyone says. Its not like I am the only one. But I'm the only one that stayed. I didn't leave like the rest of the so-called geniuses. I don't really know why I stayed. I didn't really have a reason to stay, until I met **him. **

He wasn't anything special or anything. He was just himself. He was kind and caring. He was passionate, prideful, dangerous at times. He was a sensei, a shinobi, but above all, he was Umino Iruka.

Our encounter was not what either of us expected, or at least I hope not. The first time I laid my eyes on him was when I told him that the kids he had been training to be genins were no longer his students. They were my comrades. I was going to say something even harsher, but his eyes stopped me. Eyes that are so dark that they almost look black. They could be considered very dangerous to his enemies. But to his closest peoples, they provided a kind of comfort that was rare to find in the world of Shinobis.

Thats how Iruka saved me. But not only his eyes. His words, his smile, even his scoldings. They pulled me back from a world of darkness that I was fading into. I never thought anyone could ever again give me a purpose to live, especially not a mere school teacher. But this mere school teacher turned out to be my most precious treasure. Maybe I was arrogant. I think it might have been all my fault. Thats what I told him, when I said why I am so distant towards people and why I think I'm better than some. He said....

"You're anything but arrogant, Kakashi. You're just lost. You just needed to find your way. Also, I'm sure when you try, you can be quite charming, Hatake-san. So, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault Kashi."

That's what he told me. That was also the first time he called me 'Kashi'. I quite like that nickname better than Copy-Nin or Sharingan no Kakashi. Or maybe its just how Iruka calls me, because even when he calls me 'Pervert' it sounds sweet as honey.

Our second meeting is something to remember. A sweet kiss in the middle of the village. Its too bad my mask was on. I really wanted to taste those pink lips. But alas, my wish was not granted. But at least I made him blush in embarrassment rather than being angry. Even though he looks pretty cute both ways.

I don't know what else to say. To me Iruka is irreplaceable. I have already lost too many friends and have no family now, besides Iruka. He is my family, my friend and my perfect one. What can I say, Umino Iruka is the love of my life.

For a person whose living a second life, its a damn good second chance. And this time I don't plan on messing things up. This time I'll try to do it right. And even if after that I lose him, then I'll follow him even in death, because this time I don't want to be left behind again.

* * *

I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT BARE WITH ME.


	4. Chapter 4

_italics-iruka's thoughts_

_**bold italics-Kakashi's thoughts

* * *

**  
_

"Hatake Kakashi, get your lazy ass up from bed." Iruka shouted for the umpteenth time from the kitchen as he tried to wake his lover up.

"Hmm..." Kakashi groaned, as he turned around in bed. He was tired and sore and did not want to get up at all. He could hear Iruka in the kitchen yelling at him.

"Just let me sleep, Ruka. I'm tired." Kakashi mumbled. It wasn't loud enough for any normal person to hear Kakashi's mumbles, but being a ninja Iruka picked up those words and fired up even more. He stepped out of the kitchen and walked into their bedroom. He could barely see the top part of Kakashi's hair but thought he had a great shot of it. So, without contemplating another second, he threw the spatula that was in his hands, right for the silver hedge.

"Oww." Kakashi cursed as the spatula hit his forehead, right in the center. Iruka secretly grinned at himself as he heard the curses.

"You trying to kill me, Ruka." Kakashi yelled from the bedroom. Iruka fed up with the Jounin , who was distracting him from getting his work done, answered back.

"Yes, I am. Maybe then you would gain some commonsense. I mean, you come home from a mission, and refuse to go to the hospital. And then you sleep away the whole day to recover. Why can't you just go to the hospital, and save both of us some pain. I mean, its not like you are losing something. If you just went to the hospital you would get better right away." Iruka finished in a huff, even though he knew half the things he said weren't really true. He waited for an answer from the Copy-Nin, but none came.

"Ugh! KAKASHI! Are you even listening to me?" Iruka burst into the bedroom once again, only to see the man sprawled on the bed, unmoving.

"Kakashi?" Iruka called, as he felt something really off. He hurried to his lover's side and bent down beside the bed. Iruka just stared at Kakashi's pale face for a moment when he noticed that he couldn't feel the Jounin's chakra anymore. He quickly put his fingers to Kakashi's neck to feel his pulse, only to find none.

"Wha...what the? Hey! Stop playing, I know you aren't dead. Wake up? Kakashi! kakashi, wake up!" Iruka started shaking the body vigorously as he couldn't keep his fear at bay. By now, he was panicking and you could even make out tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Thinking that it had been enough, Kakashi jumped up from the bed and startled Iruka.

"Ahh!" Iruka screamed as he fell down flat on his butt. All the poor Chunin could do was stare in shock.

_Did he just....he just played dead...._

Kakashi was chuckling and Iruka was furious.

"You think that is funny." Iruka asked the chuckling Jounin.

"Maa ne. You said to die, so I died." Kakashi said as his eye curved into a crescent.

"You...you..I HATE YOU!" was all Iruka could manage as he started panting in anger. He couldn't believe that Kakashi had played such a trick on him. Even though in some part of his brain, Iruka knew that maybe the Jounin was playing around. It still wasn't funny. Iruka never wanted to see the dead body of Kakashi, of his lover. He had seen his share of dead bodies and he didn't want to see anymore if it could be helped.

Iruka got up and was going to make dash out of the room, when Kakashi caught his hands and pulled him into his arms. Iruka struggled for sometime but then gave in.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I was just being stupid. You know me. My mind doesn't work in the morning. I'm sorry Ruka." Kakashi apologized sincerely, hoping Iruka would forgive him.

_**Now that I'm thinking, that was a very idiotic thing to do. Ahhhhh!**_

"You thin I'll just forgive you, just like that." Kakashi groaned aloud and Iruka shot him a dirty look.

"Come on, Ruka-ru. I'm sorry. It was stupid. I wasn't thinking. Please....." Kakashi put on his puppy-dog face. He knew Iruka couldn't stand the face. Just like Kakashi could stand Iruka's.

"Only on two conditions." Iruka said and Kakashi had the feeling he knew what they were.

_**Go to the hospital and turn in your mission report to Tsunade-sama, as you were instructed.**_

"Go to the hospital and turn in your mission report to Tsunade-sama, as you were instructed." Iruka said were his conditions. Kakashi inwardly laughed.

"Ok. Now can I get something to eat. I'm starving." Kakashi said as he nibbled on Iruka's ear lobes.

"You can. But not me, food." Iruka said as he pushed the Jounin backwards to get himself off of him. Then he headed towards the kitchen to finish his cooking. Kakashi hauled himself off the bed and headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

After breakfast, Iruka had also decided to go along with Kakashi, not trusting the man to go to the hospital even though he said he would. After the trip to the hospital and finding out that the wound on Kakashi's back was worse than they thought. Iruka gave the Jounin another lecture as the nurse patched Kakashi up better and told him to come back tomorrow.

_I knew something was not right, when he said it was just a scratch. He was covered in blood.

* * *

  
_

**FLASHBACK-NIGHT THAT KAKASHI CAME BACK FROM THE MISSION**

Iruka was just sitting around and doing particularly nothing much, when he heard the knock at his door.

_Whose coming at this hour?_

As soon as he reached the hallway that led to the main door, he felt the familiar chakra. He ran for the door and opened it only to have Kakashi crash into him.

"Kashi! Kashi! Oh my god, your hurt. We have to get you to a hospital." Kakashi just shook his head. Iruka knowing the man very well, again insisted but to no avail.

"Ruka, its nothing really. Just really tired. Wanna sleep, here. With you." Kakashi words shortened to two to one syllables as he passed out on Iruka's lap.

Deciding he had no other choice. Iruka pulled Kakashi up from the floor and kind of carried and dragged the man to their bedroom. Kakashi, being slightly taller and heavier, Iruka wasn't able to carry the silver haired man. As soon as they reached the bed, Iruka gently put Kakashi down and started to strip him off his clothes. He could see and smell the blood on them. It was revolting, but he was glad that most of the blood didn't belong to Kakashi. But the wound on his shoulder had scared the Chunin.

_This is bad. What if gets an infection? Why does he have to be so stubborn about going to the hospital.

* * *

  
_

**FLASHBACK-WITHIN THE FLASHBACK**

"Kakashi, why on earth do you hate going to the hospital?" Iruka asked

"Hmm...Why are you asking he this now?" Kakashi asked, as the question caught him by surprise.

"Just cause. Every time you come from a mission, you refuse to go to the hospital unless you are dragged there or if there is no other option. But why don't you ever go there on your own accord. Because I know, that when you have some small wounds, even if they are deep and could be life threatening you just brush everyone off and say that you don't need the hospital. So, I'm just asking why?" Iruka finished.

Kakashi just looked at his lover for a second and decided to give a straight answer.

"Because the hospital only reminds me of death. It reminds me of all the people I lost in there. That's why. Nothing too complicated really." Iruka stopped walking at Kakashi's answer. They were just taking a stroll through town.

"Iruka?" Kakashi looked questioningly at his lover.

"I know that. I feel the same way, but you should also think of the positive side to it." Iruka said, as he looked in to the single blue eye.

"Positive side?" Kakashi asked, truly not getting where their conversation was going.

"Yea, because even though people die at the hospital. There are also those who are alive because of it. You can't just look at the bad things in life, Kashi. You have to look at the good things too." Iruka explained. Kakashi smiled lightly under his mask.

_**Leave it to Iruka to find goodness in everything.**_

"Ok. Ok. I get the point. Can we go now, I'm starving." Kakashi asked as he extended his arm to the school teacher. Iruka gladly excepted and they walked towards Ichiraku Ramen.

**END FLASHBACK-WITHIN FLASHBACK

* * *

  
**

_Because it reminds you of death._

Iruka let out a sigh as he pulled the remaining clothes off of Kakashi and went to get something to wash the Jounin up.

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

  
**

_He scared me and look now. I was right. Well, kind of. He almost got an infection.

* * *

  
_

After the hospital, both lovers headed for the Hokage towers to meet Tsunade-sama. Iruka said that he would wait outside as Kakashi went in to give his reports to the Hokage.

"Ah! Kakashi, you're early." Tsunade said as she looked up from her paper works.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. It's cause I missed you so much." Kakashi said, teasing the lady. And right on cue, came flying a pen right for Kakashi's head, which he dodged with ease.

"Brat! I can feel Iruka outside. He really has you under a leash doesn't he. Ironic, no? Sharingan No Kakashi, trainer of ninkens, got himself on a leash by a Chunin." Tsunade teased the Genius.

Kakashi disregarding their little spat session, reported the contents of his last mission.

While, Iruka waited outside the room, he was gazing out the little window. It was a nice day outside, and maybe if Kakashi wanted they could have dinner out today. But Iruka's thoughts turned for the worse and went back to this morning, when Kakashi was playing dead.

_That idiot. How can anyone call him a genius. He has nothing but dirty thoughts in his brains, from Icha Icha. I really hate that book. I never want to see him like that. Dead. I never....sigh..._

Kakashi walked out of the office to see Iruka in deep concentration. His face was scrunched up and he could tell that whatever the Chunin was thinking, he didn't like it at all.

Guessing what his lover night be thinking, Kakashi sighed himself and slowly approached Iruka. Before Iuka could turn around and look at Kakashi, he embraced the younger man from behind.

"I'm sorry. Really. I promise I won't do anything stupid like that anymore." Kakashi said. Iruka smiled to himself and reached for Kakashi's hands that were on Iruka's chest. He squeezed them tightly in assurance.

"I forgive you." he said as Kakashi turned him around to place a gentle kiss on Iruka's lips. Iruka moaned quietly and rapped his arms around Kakashi's back. Not being able to get much of the Chunin since a whole week, Kakashi couldn't control himself. He deepened the kiss and it seemed that Iruka wasn't protesting either. But soon reality hit them as they heard the Hokage clear her voice, very loudly.

The two men separated immediately. Iruka blushing 3rd degree and Kakashi just scratching behind his head.

"I think some place a little private would be better, no?" Tsunade smirked as she said that and saw Iruka blush deeper. She chuckled as she walked away, Shizune on her toes, who was blushing as red as Iruka.

"So...You wanna have dinner out or just go home." asked Kakashi, eve though he knew the answer.

Iruka looked at him still blushing but also smiling a little. I mean, he also had a hard week. Kakashi smiled under his mask as he picked the Chunin up bridal style and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Review please!


End file.
